Kururu
Character Kururu is the main fairy of the group and she represents the season of spring. She is the most out-going of all the fairies and is usually the team leader. She is the one who is normally coming up with all the ideas for what they should do that day or how they should learn about the human world. The other fairies always trust her judgement and go along with whatever she says, unlike Sarara, who doesn't scold Kururu, but simply reminds her that sometimes she doesn't know what she's talking about or what she wants to do is impossible, which usually crushes Kururu's dreams. Kururu seems to be the wisest about the human world out of all the fairies. This is shown when the other fairies are seen trying to understand the human world but usually mess it up, and Kururu is doing everything perfectly. This may be due to the fact that Kururu watches more TV and hangs out with their "wise" neighbor, Tama-chan, more than the other girls. Since Kururu is the "main" fairy, she is shown more than the other girls, and the series seems to revolve more around her. She is also the only one who we actually hear thinking, instead of hearing the other girls' thoughts, giving Kururu deeper feelings and thoughts during the show. Kururu was also the fairy to discover Oboro-chan. Style Kururu's outfit consists of a plain, white dress with black dress shoes. She has medium-length, straight pink hair and blue eyes. Since her eyes are blue, it shows that she is the blue fairy, since each of the fairies has their own color. Also, since she is the blue fairy, the bottle in which she sleeps in is also blue. Although Kururu is mostly seen in her plain, white dress, sometimes the girls dress up to fit a certain senerio, or in each episode ending where they are shown in different, themed outfits. Since Kururu is the second-girliest girl in the group (the first is Chiriri) she normally wears very girly clothing consisting of skirts and bows. She also ties up her hair or changes it in some way when she dresses up, unlike most of the time when she just lets her hair down. Since she is the blue fairy, every "extra" outfit she wears has some blue on it somewhere. For example, her "P.E." uniform has blue bloomers, and her "school" uniform has a blue bow, she also has a blue bikini with flowers on it, and her "Santa" outfit is also blue. The only time she is seen without blue is in one of the ending where it shows all the fairies in black, gothic clothes, but Kururu still manages to add some girly-ness to it. Love Life Kururu seems to be the closest girl to Sensei-san and is usually hanging out with him the most. Her personality towards him is "cute-flirty" and she will do anything for him. It was revealed that she actually had a crush on him in the February episode when the girls were making chocolates for Valentines day. She was imagining him receiving her chocolates and confessing his love to her, it then showed her face and showed that she was blushing and had hearts all around her. After that, she urged everyone to finish so that they could give the chocolates to him. Later, in the last episode, Kururu's love thoughts were revealed even more when Sensei-san forgot his bento and she and the other fairies had to go to his school to give it to him. As she was riding the train, she had a fantasy about her giving him the bento and saying, "Please accept this..." Sensei-san then smiled and held her hand saying, "Will you marry me?" she then screams out, "YES I WILL!!!" out loud on a public train in a very excited voice. Later, when she finally finds Sensei-san (and hugs him), she gives him his bento, only for him to open it and find that it was messed up and the food was everywhere. Kururu then sees it and starts crying, saying that she tried her best to protect it. Sensei-san then tells her it's okay and that it's still good. Category:Characters